magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Utente:Ainer
La mia crescita con magic Era da poco uscito tormento, quando sul quotidiano (preso in mano per sbaglio), vidi un articolo interessante. Una nuova fumetteria aveva aperto i battenti e il gioco più pubblicizzato era Magic. Leggendo brevemente l'articolo, decisi di visitare la fumetteria. Arrivato lì nel primo pomeriggio, il gentile proprietario vedendo il mio interesse per il gioco, mi spiegò le regole (anche lui era un assiduo giocatore) e così acquistai i miei primi due mazzi tematici: Doppio Colpo e Incubi Ricorrenti. Da bravissimo niubbo qual'ero, sapendo che non c'era il limite di carte nel grimorio e dato che non sapevo quale scegliere, ho sommato entrambi i mazzi, ritrovandomi con un grimorio di 120 carte. Non girava neanche a pagarlo. Fatta un po' di esperienza, ho iniziato a partecipare alle arene organizzate dalla fumetteria, perdendo miseramente ogni partita (giocavo un mazzo verde/rosso cala pedine). Spesso i miei amici più esperti, litigavano tra loro per chi doveva giocare contro di me (perché significava una vittoria certa) ma la cosa non mi importava e giocavo divertendomi moltissimo. Dopo un anno di partite perse, giocando un mononero, riuscì a vincere la mia prima partita da torneo (sempre arena) con un bel 2-1. Da quel momento in poi è stata come una piccola salita verso le posizioni alte nei tornei (cioè come salire un dosso... arrivavo sempre nei primi dieci, ma non nei primi otto). Tra sealed deck (che sono i miei preferiti), draft, cittadini e prerelease, ho accumulato carte ed esperienza, tanto che vinsi il mio primo torneo dopo molti anni: prerelease di nona, nel luglio del 2005. Crescevo e il tempo per giocare a magic diminuiva, quindi mi ritrovavo a giocare a prerelease e release, senza però partecipare al cittadino o altri tornei di "spessore" per una gigantesca mancanza di tempo. Altri interessi Oltre a magic, adoro i videogiochi e le serie televisive. Tra i miei videogiochi preferiti vi sono le saghe di final fantasy, tekken, devil may cry, rainbow six vegas, age of mithology, warcraft, resident evil, silent hill, castlevania e altri. Tra le serie televisive preferite vi sono invece Buffy, Angel, dr. House, csi, coupling, that 70s show e molte (ma veramente molte) altre. Sono anche un appassionato di scacchi, metal e della Gialappa's Band. Ritorno * Dall'uscita di Innistrad ho ricominciato a giocare ai tornei della fumetteria. Li chiamo così anche se ormai da tempo non giochiamo più in fumetteria, ma in un locale a parte, dove portiamo avanti un "cittadino" vecchio stile solo tra di noi. Blog A gennaio del 2012 ho aperto un blog: Magic the Gathering Multiverse, nel quale porto avanti diverse rubriche settimanali. Parlo un po' di tutto, dalle carte pseudoforti intorno a cui costruisco i mazzi (che ho ribattezzato Deck to Peat, visto che sono tutti economicissimi e fatti solo per divertirsi) alle sinergie/combo tra le carte. È possibile trovare articoli su abilità inventate da me (da usare nei vostri fantaset) o una guida completa alla creazione di un fantaset tale e quale a uno della wizards. Insomma, di roba da leggere c'è n'è a chili, condita ovviamente con un sacco di humor e una marea di cazzate. Perché a me piacciono le cazzate (nel senso buono del termine) e il blog non si prende tanto sul serio. Il blog è in stato di abbandono da un po'... un bel po'... MagicSoul Ma sono anche uno scrittore di articoli più "seri e professionali". Infatti ho una rubrica settimanale su GameSoul (Il blog di GameStop) che si chiama MagicSoul e nella quale parlo settimanalmente di un argomento sempre diverso, che sia la recensione di un mazzo, di un prodotto della Wizards of the Coast inerente a Magic o di tutto ciò che circonda questo gioco. Categoria:Utente